You're My
by Roriette
Summary: Laxus is a sex addict, has an insatiable libido, and his two year dorm mate Natsu has a genetic mutation called celibacy, because there's just no way anyone - ANYONE - can resist his explosive pheromones. So why the hell is Natsu still celibate? On the other hand, Natsu has to deal with Laxus's daily sexual antics and housecleaning in order to stay in the dorm. Life's tough.


**Rori's Corner:** So, so you know you'll be in the middle of doing something, and suddenly your mind goes far, far away into (yaoi)land, AND THIS IS WHAT KEEPS ME DISTRACTED LATELY.

Mmm...LaTsu is always nice to dream about.

I was listening to _"You're My"_ **by Taeyang** the whole time while writing this. You might want to, too ;D And let me tell you...that boy...that voice...

Ahem. Anyway, I think these chaps will be pretty short for this ficcie. Enjoy!

**Fairy Tail:** Laxus & Natsu

**Summary:** Laxus is a sex addict, has an insatiable libido, and his two year roomie Natsu has a genetic mutation called celibacy. Because, seriously, who the hell _doesn't_ want to get screwed by Laxus? No one except Natsu, and _that_ is a problem.

**Warning:** Strong language, sex maniac alert (you know what that entails), and most definitely moving to M after first chapter or so.

* * *

You're My

Chapter 1: _Pancakes_

* * *

The smell of pancakes at seven o'clock in the morning is a blessing.

Natsu grins as he flips the flat bread over on the flying pan, mouth already salivating in anticipation at the sweet aroma drifting lazily into his nostrils. This is his second attempt at making breakfast in the morning this week. Last time was a disaster, and he doesn't bother to recall his completely burnt eggs and the suffocating smell of toasted chicken that shrouded the kitchen thereafter.

Well.

He wrinkles his nose.

That was clearly not his fault.

And right now he's focused on making the world's most delicious pancakes ever, so yeah, suck on that, burnt eggs!

He hums to himself happily, turning the fire down with his right hand as he prods the bread with his left. All that's left is...

A muscled arm slides around his waist, and a buff, hard body presses leisurely into him from behind, pleasant heat emanating from the figure and compressing in the lack of space between Natsu and the intruder. Natsu's concentration on his nearly perfect pancakes doesn't waver until the intruder deliberately presses himself even tighter into him, letting him know exactly just what's up and awake in the morning.

"Laxus," Natsu greets his roommate with a bored look.

In response, the taller, more built man leans down to his ear and clenches the soft skin between his teeth in a light bite. He whispers huskily, his large hands holding Natsu's hips, "Mm...pancakes."

"Not for you," Natsu says tersely, elbowing his extremely sexual dorm mate away.

"Oh? I'm hurt." Laxus grins, bearing his teeth, but he finally steps back to relieve some space between them. He stretches lazily, routinely topless in the morning and showing off his toned abs and muscular physique while clad in loose sweats. He yawns, peeking from a scarred eye to see his roommate placing the golden brown pancakes gingerly on two plates and then applying the syrup over the warm bread, the sauce dribbling from center to the sides slowly.

Natsu gives himself a thumbs up, smiling triumphantly. "All done! And they're not burnt this time." He points at the plates proudly. "One for me, and one for me."

The blond raises a brow.

Natsu notices and smirks at him as he sits down at the table, grabbing a knife and fork in each hand. He cuts a piece of the pancake and drags it to his mouth, munching the sweet and warm bread with exaggerated pleasure. After eating, he reaches for the glass of ice cold milk on the table and gulps down the liquid, his throat contracting everytime he swallows.

Laxus stares, transfixed, at Natsu's neck and the rippling column each time he gulps.

Well, fuck.

Why is the sight of Natsu swallowing so _sexy_?

As he feels his libido warming up, and his already morning wood growing even more pronounced, he forces his eyes away from the younger man and decides to make his exit before he ends up jumping the celibate boy. He passes by Natsu and pats his pink head with a little more pressure than necessary. "You fucking brat," he growls, wolfishly grinning. "Better make me lunch and bring that shit to me this afternoon."

"Hey!" Natsu smacks away his hand and glares at him. "I ain't your dog! And I have classes in the noon, you douche."

"Screw that. I know they end at two, so you better have it done and ready by three."

"Fuck you."

Laxus smirks devilishly at that. He grabs the pink-haired boy out of the chair effortlessly by the back of his t-shirt and forces his front to hover over the table, arms tied behind his back singularly by his large hand, and ass forcefully up in the air. The older man presses his hard-on flush against Natsu's struggling back and growls egotistically, "So you want to fuck. Should've said so earlier. I can take a hint."

"You freakin' perv, get off'a me!" Natsu shouts, wriggling his hands free from Laxus's one-handed grip.

Laxus lets him go with a snort, and Natsu immediately follows up with a kick well aimed at his crotch – which he dodges with ease.

Natsu has his leg in the air, and Laxus takes the opportunity to grab it and hook it around his hip, simultaneously grasping the younger man's other leg and wrapping it around his waist as well. This completely takes Natsu by surprise, and he lets out an uncharacteristic yelp, his top forcefully pushed forward against the buff man's hard, and not to mention, shirtless chest.

Laxus has him flush against the fridge, legs hooked involuntarily around his hips, and face to face. The tall blond smirked, his hot breath fanning across his cheeks. Natsu glares at him hard, crossing his arms and deliberately keeping his legs wrapped around the older man.

"Don't forget the conditions, pancake brat," Laxus chastises throatily.

Natsu opens his mouth to retort.

Laxus rolls his hips.

Natsu bites his lip, a strained gulp stifling the involuntary and totally embarrassing noise, cheeks flushing, sentence dying in his throat, and he quickly unhooks his legs, dropping unceremoniously on the marble floor of the kitchen as a result. "Owwww!" he cries out when he lands, hands automatically grabbing his throbbing butt. "_Shit_! That hurt like a bitch!"

Laxus ignores his pained cry and turns around, reminding the boy apathetically, "Lunch. And dinner. See ya', brat." He yawns again, stretching his back, the lean muscles across his shoulder blades flexing. He enters his room and slams the door shut, going back to sleep for a couple more hours.

Alone in the kitchen by himself, Natsu curses his roommate soundly. He picks himself up and goes to wash the pancake dishes.

...And the dishes from last night, the day before last night, and the day before the day before last night.

A vein pops.

"_That fucking sex crazed maniac!"_

And so he goes scrubbing furiously away at the millions of dishes and glasses thrown haphazardly in the sink.

Why exactly is he still living with this pig?

* * *

**Rori's Corner:** Haha.


End file.
